Controlled
by Don'tPassMeByHoran
Summary: Austin Moon. World's biggest pop star. Starr Record's most succesful artist. Ally Dawson. Rising in fame. Ramone Record's recording artist. In the music world, the names Starr/Ramone don't mix. Austin and Ally; in love; two twenty year old musicians; rival companies. Will love keep them together? ONE SHOT


"There has to be another solution, Jimmy!" I yelled across the desk. He solemnly admired the hardwood floor beneath our feet.

"I'm sorry, Austin. It's the best solution we could think of," he deadlocked his eyes on mine. "I know how you want Ally to be happy."

"How is she going to be happy?" I quickly rose from my seat. "Pretending not to be in love with me?"

"First of all, I'm going to ask you to stop yelling," he stated calmly. "It's not good publicity for you to date an artist from an opposing label!"

"So professional.." I mumbled, slumping back into my seat. I crossed my arms as I attempted to listen to his instructions.

_"You must always stay with Cassidy in public.."_

_"Don't go out on dates with Ally.."_

_"Hold hands with Cassidy in public.."_

_"Take her home every time you are seen with her.."_

"Jimmy! People already know Ally and I are dating, this will.." I began. He rose out of chair, once again dead locking his eyes with mine.

"And the _people_ don't like it Mr. Moon!" His face was tight with anger, as well as his tone. He calmed down and replaced himself in his seat. "This will only be temporary. Once we feel as if everything has calmed down, we'll stage a public break up and you and Ally can live happily."

"How long is that going to be?" The teenager in me began to sneak out of my twenty-year- old self. I spoke sassily; just as if I was speaking to a teacher.

"A couple of months, maybe a year."

"Jimmy.." My voice began to break. "Please don't make me do this!" Tears steadily filled my eyes. I held them in, up until he said these words.

"_Look as happy as you can while you are with her. Make her happy."_

"Yes sir," I replied shakily. My hand shook as well as my body, shaking his hand. I turned on my heel and walked out the door; balling. Employees, others walked by staring. I didn't care. All I wanted was _my Ally._

...

"What's wrong, Austin?" She slowly came out from her kitchen counter.

"Can we sit.. On the couch?" I asked, my voice straining from the screaming I had done in the car.

"Of course," she held a worried look on her face as she followed me to the piece of furniture. "What's up?"

"Jimmy told me," I swallowed heavily, attempting to hold back any tears. "Today, that it's not good for either of our careers to.." Tears streamed down my face, once again. She fiddled with my bangs that covered my eyes.

"It's okay, you can just tell me," she spoke softly, almost like a mother.

"It's not healthy for either of our careers if we date.." My lips quivered as I spoke. My bottom lip gave out, causing me to go into a full blown sob. I watched Ally's facial expressions change from concerned, to devastated in a millisecond. I pulled her close to me. "I'm _so_ sorry.." I whispered gently.

"So we're just going to have to break up?" Ally pulled away.

"No.." I took a pause, attempting to gather myself. "They hired someone.. To be my 'girlfriend.'" She broke down. She wanted this relationship just as I much as I did. We waited. We waited 4 years to become a couple. But now; it feels as if it's being forcefully pulled from us.

"Austin.." Her voice was restrained, as she looked at me with looks of worry, heart ache, and even defeat.

I neared her face, "We can make it work.." I placed my hand on her chin. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "It'll be okay."

"Austin, but what if you actually fall for her?"

"I won't.." I smiled before kissing her lips softly. "Because I love you too much for that to happen."

**A/N: And there ya have it folks! I got this idea and it was one if those "SHOOT! I need to write this now!" stories. I really like the way this turned out. I showed growth and comfort and I feel successful and I'm happy!**

**Guess what's back, back again?**

**One Direction/ Austin and Ally story is back! Tell a friend.**

**I'm planning a new story titled "Always There." I'm super excited about this one, cause I've never done anything like it! I'm in in the planning stages now. Then it'll be the writing. Then the editing. I'm taking this seriously. It'll be March when I can get it posted.**

**ITLL BE WORTH THE WAIT.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and have a nice January 3rd!**

**_~LloydsDirection_**


End file.
